Phillip Ward
Name: Phillip Ward Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: SEGA merchandise, Ice Hockey Appearance: Coming in at 5 foot 5 and weighing just under 176 pounds Phil is one of the shorter boys at Bayview, something which has not gone unnoticed by his peers. Despite this Phil is not fat. In fact his years in the hockey team and smaller size have made him considerably stocky. Wide shoulders and a barrel chest combined with a low centre of balance gives Phil the look of a compact cannonball. Green eyes compliment his short light brown hair which tail off as sideburns. On the day of the abduction Phil was wearing a custom faded sonic shirt combined with a pair of cargo shorts and flip flops. Biography: Born to Samantha and Edward Ward, both successful tax accountants Phillip is Minnesota born and bred. His family have lived in the area for generations and both his parents attended Bayview themselves. The youngest of three boys (the oldest being 4 years his senior and the younger 2 years) Phil has always been picked on through his younger years and to a lesser extent in his older years. During primary school this meant that he retracted in to his shell and often spent his days playing on the SEGA master system that his parents had bought him, usually Sonic. Primary school was much the same for the boy, not making many friend and being picked on by both boys and girls, often the butt of a poorly done prank. Entering secondary school Phil found his stride on the field when trying out for the hockey squad as a winger and quickly formed a few solid friendships on the team. With something to play for he quickly began working off his excess fat converting it in to muscle. Above average in terms of grades Phil has performed well in school, although never strongly enough to be considered smart. His focus on hockey also lends itself to a more sporty jock image and often students do not know what to make of the boy, headed to hockey practice in a SEGA shirt. His team mates give him his fair share of flak from this but never to the point of derogatory bullying. Phil's younger years have however still left their mark on the boy. He isn't quick to trust and often sees the worst in people. His friends group is small, mostly comprised of fellow hockey team members: the ones more prone to accepting playing video games in their down time and some buddies from primary school. Phil is fiercely loyal to these friends and usually cold and terse to others. He hasn't had much luck with girls during the last few years but this hasn't bothered him much as he is focusing on his sport and studies before looking towards romantic interests. Advantages: Phil doesn't much care for the general population of Bayview excepting a few friends and the combination of early bullying and his experience on the hockey field will mean that he will hit hard and with little remorse if pressured. His build is perfect for strength and his distrust of others and lack of romantic ties may allow him to avoid any honey traps that are laid out for him. Simple bludgeoning weapons will come as second nature for him to use. Disadvantages: Phil does not get along well with people and may have trouble forming alliances whether he wants to or not. Although above average in grades Phil is not the wisest of students at Bayview and has no experience in the wild. Orientation and basic survival may prove problematic for him. Despite his smaller height his lumbering gait and lack of stealth would make it difficult to hide if required. Designated Number: Male Student no. 91 --- Designated Weapon: Cat's Claw Conclusion: Well, at least this one's not a comic book fan. Nothing worse than having little Wolverine wannabe's running around. Although with the sideburns... The above biography is as written by Fanatic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Fanatic Kills: None Killed By: Jimmy Brennan Collected Weapons: Cat's claw (assigned weapon, abandoned) Allies: Jennifer Perez, Marco Stonecastle, Alexander Seymour Enemies: Dominic Stratford, Robert Barron, Owen Rothschild, Charlotte Cave, Maria Graham, Christopher Carlson, Jimmy Brennan Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Phillip, in chronological order. The Past: *5 Minutes for Sucker Punching V4: *Everybody's Changing *Where is My Mind? *Woods of Paranoia *Spelunking *Still Going Strong *Final Third Foul Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Phillip Ward. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Phil was my favorite of Fan's kids, just because he practically oozed attitude. He was a jerk, but in the end he wasn't a bad guy. He was a bully, but that didn't mean he was willing to kill. Phil hurt people, but I always felt he was right on the verge of turning around and making himself into the good guy. Sadly, he died to an old enemy from school before he had the chance. Phil was a pretty big deal, so I'm still a bit surprised he didn't catch a save or get swapped out. He's worth a look, for sure, to see a less conventional SOTF protagonist. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students